Musical Muse
by csiAngel
Summary: #lietomelives! My response to the iPod shuffle challenge...


Intro

This is slightly different. Lightwoman challenged me to do this. It's an excellent way to kickstart a Lie to me* muse.

Rules of Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I stuck to the rules of the challenge – despite some of the bizarre songs that came up. And I'm posting them all, even though some of them aren't that good. Oh, and I handwrote these, so they seem a lot shorter than those of people who type as they do this challenge.

#Lietomelives! Even one year on!

… … …

1. Happy - Leona Lewis

This might not be the wisest thing she has ever done. Leaving here, she knows, is definitely the right choice, though. It's where she's going; what she's planning to do instead that might turn out to be a mistake. But she's drawn to him; drawn to the idea of what he wants to create. And she wants to be a part of it.

She places the last of her things into the box and glances round her empty office. Her escort waits by the door. She turns to him and nods. "I'm ready."

… … …

2. Empire State of Mind (part II) - Alicia Keys (this one, I struggled with!)

New start. New city. She's running; she knows that. But she couldn't stay there any longer. She needed to get away. She ended up here.

… … …

3. Heaven is a Place On Earth - Belinda Carlisle

Although she has always loved romance novels and romantic comedies, she's never had an unrealistic notion of what love should be like. All she has ever really wanted was someone to hold her when she needed it; to ask her to hold him when he needed it; and to hold her, from time to time, whether it was needed or not. She just wanted someone to be with; someone who cares; someone who knows her... And as she lies in his arms now, her head resting on his chest as it rises and falls, she knows she has found it. And it was worth the wait.

… … …

4. I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston

He watches her from across the room. Her eyes are fixed on the couples on the dance floor; her fingers tap on her leg; one foot taps on the floor. There's a small smile on her face but, even in the dim light, he can see that it doesn't reach her eyes. She's enjoying the evening, but something's missing. And the direction of her gaze is a big clue as to what.

He downs his drink and walks over to her table. She looks up at him and he's pleased that this smile does sparkle in her eyes. And when he holds out his hand, it is positively radiant. She slips her fingers into his and he twirls her into his arms. Her laughter floats around them as they begin to move to the music, and he tightens his hold.

… … …

5. I Predict a Riot - The Kaiser Chiefs

They watch the rage sweep up his face and their eyes dart immediately to her. They fear for themselves, of course, but they know that most of this anger will be directed at her. And she'll take it. She always does. She knew how he would react and yet she did it anyway.

Sometimes she's stepping in to protect them.

Sometimes she's stepping in to protect him.

And sometimes... she just needs to know that he cares.

… … …

6. Wickeder (Popular - Defying Gravity) - Gerard Alessandrini

"What are you listening to?"

A wide grin is spread across her lips when she turns to face him. "It's Wickeder," she tells him.

"Oh not that musical again," he grouses, sitting down anyway.

"Actually no," she smirks, "... Well, sort of. It uses the songs to tell a parody about the actresses who were in Wicked."

He shakes his head. "You own some strange songs, love."

Her responding smile certainly looks wicked.

"You have your own office if you don't want to listen."

Though he cringes as a voice screams about monkeys, he makes no move to leave. He has to admit that her taste is starting to grow on him.

… … …

7. One Less Bell to Answer/A House is Not a Home - Barbra Streisand

Right now she can't stop crying. It was inevitable, she knows. She's got this far without this angle being explored. They weren't always unhappy. The good times were bound to come back to haunt her; to taunt her with what she has lost, with what could have been. She had started out their marriage so hopeful, never expecting to end up here. She will always be sad for that past version of herself. She knows she cries now for her.

Because the present version of herself knows that she is exactly where she needs to be. It's a different route; it's a new path. But present-Gillian is full of hope.

Right now, though, past-Gillian can't stop crying.

… … …

8. Thanks for the Memory (Instrumental) - Geoff Love and his Concert Orchestra

They stop at the door, looking back into the darkened corridor. She squeezes his hand, knowing what he'll be feeling, as she feels the same. But they know it's time; they know this is the right decision. Everyone has to stop some time. And they've chosen to do this together.

It's not the end. The work will continue. But they will enjoy their retirement. Together.

… … …

9. Chav - The Lancashire Hot Pots

"He's a what?"

"A chav."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the woman beside her to see if she had any idea what her dad was talking about. Gillian just shrugged.

"You need to learn English, Em. Suffice it to say, he's not good enough for you."

"Because he's a 'chav'?"

"Exactly."

"Eloquently put, Cal."

"Thank you."

"I'm still going out with him."

… … …

10. In Your Eyes - Chris de Burgh

It's his favourite time of day. Never at the same time every day, but it always happens. Sometimes more than once. No words are spoken: None are needed. Sometimes they're in his office; sometimes hers. Sometimes they're on a random street. But when her eyes meet his, whether in anger or amusement, it doesn't matter. He could stare into them forever.

… … …


End file.
